


Say You Feel the Same

by shpevrythng



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shpevrythng/pseuds/shpevrythng
Summary: What does Harry give to Louis for Christmas this year?





	Say You Feel the Same

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InkedwithLove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkedwithLove/gifts).



Louis and Harry had a tradition when it came to gifts for the elder’s birthday. Louis would open all of his birthday presents in the morning or during the day. At night, often near or past midnight, Harry would choose a Christmas present for Louis to open. Harry’s gifts were either ridiculous or so sweet you could get a cavity. The year before last, the gift had been a literal jar of nothing, but last year, it was a photo album of Louis and his mother Johannah. Suffice to say, Louis was unsure of what he would receive this year. 

It was about nine o’clock when the couple sat down next to the tree. Harry sat a huge gift-wrapped box down in front of Louis. Once Louis had the box open, he realized why it had been so big. “Really, Haz, you’re gonna do the shit load of boxes thing?” he asked incredulously.  
Harry, with a shit-eating grin on his face, said, “No.” Louis continued to make his way through the numerous packages, with Harry giggling all the while. After thirteen boxes, Louis was getting annoyed. “Seriously, love, how many more boxes are there?”  
“Just a few more,” Harry replied. When he finally opened the last box, Louis realized Harry had pulled the worst prank.  
“Really? I’ve been looking for my iPod all week and this is where its been all the while?”  
“Maybe…” Harry said cheekily. “Just unlock it,” he said. Louis did as he was told. Harry had changed the home screen to some typography. When he scrolled to the last page, so he could read what it said, he looked at Harry in shock. “Are you serious?” he said inquisitively. Harry got down on one knee as he told Louis “There is... one more box.” Harry pulled a small black box from behind his back and opened it for Louis. “Louis,” he began, “I have loved you since I was sixteen. I’m going to love you forever. You were my first kiss I want you to be my last. I can’t imagine a world where we aren’t together. We make each other strong- I am the best version of myself now that I’m with you. I never want to stop feeling the way I do when I’m with you. Will you marry me, Louis?”  
“Yes, a million times yes!” Louis exclaimed as he hugged Harry. The iPod, long forgotten, remained unlocked on the couch. The screen read “Please marry me Louis.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday Vi !! this is kinda a mix between two of the prompts; hope you still like it !!


End file.
